movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke's Birth Special
https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hhNeDYdpgxMOVjA1TRvfcrSP2ZPlSjuk (the special begins) Blossom: You may remember what happen in the episode, Mrs. Lovers. Right? Bubbles: Yes. She got pregnant. Buttercup: From March to May. 2 months to be exact. Ed: Yup. Since May the fourth on Star Wars. During the end of the film, she went to give birth to Luke at the Hospital. Edd: And that's when Tongueo and Penny are now parents. Eddy: Now Luke is really born Star Wars day is yesterday on the 4th of May. And may the force be with us. Pickle: So, Here's a special episode to were ship Luke Money. Merl: And that's where our story begins. Gull: Enjoy. (the film begins) (One day at the big yard home, It was a baby shower as we're all there) (to see what happening) Penny: Oh, Luke, Behave yourself. There. (Luke obeys) (Luke coos) (innocently) Tongueo: Oh, look at this, look how cute he is... (Tongueo baby talks) Tongueo: Hah! Oh, he's cute! Like his Dad, hmm? (Luke grabs Tongueo's finger and lifts him up into the sky) (higher) Tongueo: Whoa. He's strong too. (hugs him) Rompo: Excuse me. Coming through. One side please. Penny Ling: Why, Rompo, they're lovely Rompo: Yeah, you know, I had Culu do the arrangement. Isn't that too nutty? (goes closer to his brother) Rompo: Fabulous party, you know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Johnny Bravo discovered himself. Johnny Bravo: Yep, any day, Rompo. (Luke grabs the pistol, Giggles when playing with it and sucks it in his mouth) Penny: Hey. Better keep that pistol away. Tongueo: Oh, He won't hurt himself. Let the kid have a little fun. Besides, He doesn't know how to trigger it. (Luke tries not to shoot himself) (Luke points it the other way and accidentally shoots) Pooh, Rabbit, Tigger, and Eeyore: Shot! (We dodged) (Ed and Eddy scream) (WHACK) (the Powerpuff Girls dodge) (The shot hits a cloud) (and rain pours down) Courage: Phew. Toad: That was really close. Tongueo: Oh, on behalf of my son, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts. Penny Ling: What about our gift, dear? Tongueo: Hmm... Let me see now. Aha. (Pulls out a pokeball) You see? I've just capture and saved this pokemon for a long time, Just to give it to our first child and he deserves it. Penny Ling: I hope it's very good. (Tongueo opens the pokeball and a Butterfree came out of it) Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Tongueo: This is Butterfree and he's all yours, Son. (Butterfree flies toward Luke) (Then Luke bonks his forehead against Butterfree's, Not hurting himself) (and is always careful) (Luke laughs) (as does Butterfree) (Butterfree really likes Luke) (who really likes him) (Butterfree cuddles into him) (as Luke hugs him) (We sigh) (with glee) Penny: Mind the head. (Luke obeys) Tongueo: He's so small. (Luke wiggles his toes) (all at once) (Luke yawns) (Pause) Lillian: If you want to know his full name. Stephenie: And here it is. (Scene continues) Tongueo: My boy. Sweet little Luke Skywalker Money. (KISS) Penny Ling: Yeah. He'll be joining us for more spoof traveling, no doubt. Rancid: How sentimental. Tigger: Sentimental? What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?!! (We look back) Rabbit: Oh my. Wallace: Oh heck! It's Rancid Rabbit! Rancid: You know, I haven't been this choked up since I got a hunk of moussaka caught in my throat! Huh? (Eddy grunts) (Buttercup looks at Rancid firmly) (Courage snarls) Anais: Excuse me? Darwin: I beg your pardon? Rancid: So is this an audience or a mosaic? Hey, how you doin'? Lookin' good. Nice dress. Gumball: So, Rancid, you've made it. How are things going with your slaves? Rancid: Well, Working hard, Getting punished, Trying to go fast and some die. And what are you gonna do? Ah, Here's the baby mongoose, Little rascal and here is a sucker for the little sucker, eh? Here you go. Ya' just-- (SNAP!) (Luke crushes Rancid's finger) Rancid: (Darth Vader's voice) Oh! (He pulls) (POP!) Rancid: Gees. (rubs his hand) (Butterfree laughs) (the kittens laugh) (They calm down) Rancid: Uh, powerful little tyke. Tongueo: Then, go on, Rancid. Never a make fool, and tell us what you think of Luke, who will join us for more spoof traveling. Rancid: Hey, love to, babe, but unlike you heroes lounging about up here, I regrettably have a full-time gig You know, by the way, so charitably bestowed on me, Ferd, So.. can't. Love to, but can't. Tongueo: Better slow down. And think of how you'll get more villains to work for Lionel Diamond. (He thinks it's a joke) Tongueo: Yeah. Think of how more villains will work for Lionel Diamond. (We laugh) Tongueo: Oh, I can't help myself. (Rancid leaves): If only. If only. (with the crowd laughing) (Later, At the key lair) May: Lee, Hold that mortal's thread of life good and tight. Lee: Right away. (CUT) (a voice screams in Daffy Duck's voice) Marie: Incoming! (a ghost passes by) (Into the whirlpool of death) (with a loud splash) Lionel: Kankers, Sorry, I'm a little... Kankers: Late? Lee: We knew you would be. Marie: And know everything. Lee: Past. May: Present. Marie: And future. May: Film spoof travels it will be. Lionel: Great. Anyway girls, There's this... Kankers: We know! Lionel: I know. You know. Now anyway, Ferdinand Money, Also know as Tongueo and his panda wife, Penny Ling, Now they have a... Kankers: A baby named Luke Money? The seventh kid? Since May the 4th? Marie: We know! Lee: Correct. And that's why he'll join his parents, along with Stephen and the gang for more spoof traveling. Lionel: I KNOW!! You know, I know, I got it, I got the concept. Anyway, Does this mongoose gonna take over my lordness away? What do you think? May: Um? Lee: Oh no, You don't. We're suppose to reveal the other spoofs they might go onto. Marie: Like video game spoofs that they'll be used to? May: Who knows? Shh... (birds fly past them) Lionel: Kankers, Please, The future is in your hands. Lee: Since we're in the present. Marie: In few months, Certainly, There will be more completed spoofs by other spoofers. Lionel: Okay. Lee: Yeah. Especially trains and boats that Andrew likes. That's why he loves Thomas, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Dumbo, and Sonic. Lionel: Know that. May: That's why Green Tea Latte has completed The Brave Little Piglet, and John Clancy has done Perdita's Coolplace and The Wiggles. And other spoofers need more subscribers to subscribe to their channel and help them to make more parody films. Lionel: Si. That's true. Marie: But a word of caution to this. Lee: As long as it's a secret, that is. May: If the female heroes that are married become pregnant. Marie: They'll have more kids then ever. Like Bunnie, Jingle, and Winter will. (The Kankers leave like magic) Lee: No doubt they will. (POOF) (in a puff of smoke) (It was quiet for a moment) (and peaceful too) Lionel: WHAT?! (snarls) (and hisses steam) Poodles: Lionel, Please. Lionel: Yes, honey. I know. Control your temper. Poodles: We just need to get along. Lionel: Yeah. And get used to it, alright. No doubt Luke is joining his parents, that squirrel, and his friends for more spoof traveling, no doubt. Narrator: That night. (that night) (At Tongueo and Penny's wedded house) (inside) (Luke sucks his thumb) (cheerfully) (Butterfree snores) (peacefully) (Mouseysqueaky came in) (and crept quietly) Mouseysqueaky: Well, Baby Luke it is. Your parents won't guess my name after I got you. So... (Luke awakes and grabs his hand) Huh? (Luke throws him over him and he hits the ground) Oof! (Luke does the same ten times) (Eddy's voice) Uncle! Uncle! (birds tweet) (Then Luke toss him out the window, Goofy holler) (as he crashes with a Wilhelm scream) (Tongueo came in): Huh? What? (Just sees Luke still asleep) Oh. Oh well. (walks back) (Mouseysqueaky moans and groans) (as birds tweet) Mouseysqueaky: Okay, I will not take a first born baby when it's so strong. (tries to think of a way) Mouseysqueaky: I won't want one like that. Never. (walks away, insulted) Narrator: The following morning... (Rooster cock a doodle doos) (Song begins) (and plays) Trix: Who is the boy that's stronger like Hercules? Shy: Who is the guy that's born in May? Tigger: We don't know how he's born or not he came to be. All: But that's the reason he's arrived at last! The Tabby-Cat Sisters: Luke Money. Luigi: Since May the 4th he's born. The Tabby-Cat Sisters: Luke Money. Knuckles: And Animals, Inc as well. The Tabby-Cat Sisters: Luke Money. PPGs: He's been born since Star Wars Day. And will join us for more spoof traveling. Eds: That's why he's was named after a Star Wars character. The Tabby-Cat Sisters: Luke Money. Tongueo: Who is the boy that I wanted the very most? Penny Ling: Ever since I was pregnant from March to May? Tongueo: There's only one answer that helps me. Penny Ling: He'll stick with us on our spoof travels too. All: Luke Money. Fat Albert: Smartest hero so he is. All: Luke Money. Jenny Wakeman: He's the best kid we've now seen. All: Luke Money. Kittens: There are seven kids at last. Henry: So far. William: So good. All: Luke Money. Toad and Toadette: Though he's strong and powerful. All: Luke Money. Plumbers: So he sometimes can be a Jedi knight like all of us. All: Luke Money. Rompo: Oh, yes, he's just like us, and has been with us, which is the very first time. Tongueo: His middle name is Skywalker. Penny Ling: Just like Luke Skywalker. In Episode 4 (Adywan's voice), Episode 5 (Original Unaltered), and Episode 6. Tongueo: May the fourth be with you. Penny Ling: In The Star Wars Trilogy too. All: It's a big big world. Luke Money. Luke Money. Luke Money. Rompo: That's him. (Song ends) (and stops) Dionna: Oh! What is this world coming to?! Babies! Babies everywhere! (groans) Sailor Rat Ball: Aye. Don't worry. You'll get used to them since you don't like them. (Scene ends) (and stops) (Tongueo and Rompo Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Transcripts